


The Devil's Face

by dorothymalfoy



Series: Deckerstar Letters [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, POV Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Season/Series 05, Spoilers for Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothymalfoy/pseuds/dorothymalfoy
Summary: Another Letter from Lucifer's POV.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Deckerstar Letters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959022
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	The Devil's Face

Letter X

Chloe darling, my love

I miss you. I hope you know that. I hope.... no... I need to hope that you're fine without me. That you will, in time, get over this... Get over me. It will be years upon years, even eons, if I'm ever allowed to come back.  
And why would I ever wanna go back, in a world that you don't exist? A world without you is unthinkable and bare.  
And, Dad knows I don't deserve you, I never did in fact, but I am glad that I got to love you, and for that moment, that golden moment in my balcony... You loved me back.  
I wouldn't be so dramatic as to call me and you Beauty and the Beast... Rather than Phantom and Christine, perhaps, if I were so inclined. The pure beautiful young thing with the bright soul looked upon the Devil's face and ran. Ran far away. But in the end, by some power above Dad, rather than going off with a handsome, and very mortal man, she chose the one with the Devil face, and for that glorious moment, she loved him back, and finally, they were both loved.  
But, as all the good things must, inevitably, come to an end, the one with the Devil's face went back to rule his Hell, leaving his bright love behind.  
If you weren't in danger, not even Dad would have torn me from your side, Detective. I give you my word on that, and you know by now that my word is my bond.  
I love you, Chloe. Please, don't ever forget that.

Tuus, ad infinitum, Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't expect that, did you?!  
> Love you all and thanks for reading these!


End file.
